


［宇植］夜间的麦穗

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Kudos: 5





	［宇植］夜间的麦穗

九月。

风一动，金黄的波浪就一拥而起，搅得世界唯剩沙沙沙的独奏，染上成熟的味道。

九月。

秋高气爽，不成团的棉絮样的云在蓝得清澈的空中被风推动缓慢的步子，刺眼的阳光被云层遮挡了大半，洒下来的阳光让金黄的色泽看上去正好。

徐仁宇坐在屋外的小院子里，打开的画架与用得称手的画具就能打造出一个只属于他自己的世界。他面朝着屋外那一大片黄澄澄的麦田，在色盘上调试好他满意的金黄，在画布上开始大面积铺上那富含收获意义的底色。

风吹拂的力度正好，能让躁动的心跳一点点平复下来。画布上的颜色逐渐增加，属于徐仁宇的世界也一点点丰富起来。

“老师？”身后一个男声在叫他，徐仁宇没有反应，仿佛已经沈醉在另一个世界当中。他的眼睛突然被人用手遮住，只留下一片的漆黑，以及能感受到的手掌的温度。

徐仁宇握着画笔的手停住，语气里带着点严肃，“东植，别闹。”

陆东植看着眼前这幅离完工还为时尚早的风景画，瘪了瘪嘴，弯着腰贴向徐仁宇，在他的耳边吹着气：“为什么不画我？老师?”

“我不是老师的模特吗？”

“老师不愿意画我了吗？”

刚刚渡过变声期的嗓子还带着点少年时的稚嫩，尾音就像逗猫用的羽毛，轻触，又离开，碰不到，但心痒痒的。

“东植......”徐仁宇又喊他一声，这才肯放下手来，还给徐仁宇方才的光明。

徐仁宇半睁开眼，适应着光线。陆东植跑到画布的前面，柔软的衣角被风吹动着，唯独裸露出来的脖颈，手腕和脚腕被阳光照得白皙，应当是珍珠般光滑的触感。

“老师把我也画进去吧！”陆东植站着他面前笑着，不知道从哪里翻出来的草帽被他戴在头上，遮住了徐仁宇喜爱的卷发，漏下来的点点光芒映在那张脸上，那张让徐仁宇从第一眼起就想为它作画的脸上。

陆东植跑进了他的画里。茫茫麦田里他肆意玩耍的身姿是多么的醒目，醒目到那金黄暗淡，世间唯剩那无暇的，美丽的，他的少年。

六月。

庭院的虫鸣与宴厅的乐曲交响，暑意渐浓，连夜里都逃不过那燥热的暑气。

六月。

徐仁宇因画被展出而受邀参加这场宴会，包裹住内心的华丽服装，还有那勒紧了呼吸的领带，一群外表雍容华贵的上层人士围着他说着那些表面奉承又无聊的话。

徐仁宇仰着嘴角假装听着他们嘴里滔滔不绝的话，不禁开始想象若他不是伯爵之子，这些人的说辞又会变成什么模样。

他想着，笑里多加了许多嘲讽，哪怕他已经被父亲安排去了偏远的乡下，但只要顶着伯爵的儿子这个名号，什么变了什么又没变呢？

徐仁宇借口溜出了人群，他可没兴趣继续被人当猴子看。

“需要喝一杯吗？您脸色看起来很不好。”

一杯冰镇过的香槟递到徐仁宇的眼前，而其实让徐仁宇更在意的是向他递过香槟的手。

骨节分明又修长，手指甲被修剪得光滑圆润，香槟的色泽透过高脚杯照在那手上，手便有了属于香槟的华丽。

徐仁宇的视线顺着那手臂，像一条蛇般缓慢又带着力度地滑了上去。

是一位看起来要比他小上不少的男孩，望着他的时候眼睛笑眯眯的，弯起来的弧度也令人舒适。他拥有着一副能够发育成男人的骨骼，却偏偏轮到脸部时线条变得圆滑柔美，连下巴都正好是能被人捏住的大小。

按世间的说法，男生女相。

按徐仁宇的说法，他适合出现在他的画上。

“谢谢。”徐仁宇从他手里接过香槟，手指相碰时不出他所料，那上天赐予的触感足以让人怀念一番。

“我还以为，您已经习惯这种场面了呢。”陆东植把调侃他的话说得有点俏皮，倒像是他这个年龄段会做的事情。

徐仁宇咽下清凉的香槟，液体流进他的胃里，酒精却开始燃烧他的血液。

也许是见徐仁宇一直盯着自己，陆东植突然意识到自己刚才话里的失礼，“请原谅我刚才的无礼，也许是看见您有一种亲切感才让我忘记了礼数。”

徐仁宇其实酒量一般，一杯简单的香槟就能让他忘记了之前他对场内人群的厌烦。他摇了摇头，不甚在意地对陆东植的赔罪表示一笑，“这没什么，你是？”

他打量着陆东植，整洁的驼色礼服，白色衬衫上还系着黑色的蝴蝶领结，及膝的短裤与长袜，这样的一副打扮只会让徐仁宇认为他是哪家的公子，跟着大人们来宴会上见见世面的。

“陆东植，很高兴见到您本人。我能叫您老师吗？”陆东植似乎对他有所了解，徐仁宇同他礼节性握手的时候真切地感受了一遍刚才一触即逝的柔软。

“陆东植。”徐仁宇念着他的名字，脑海里反复翻着那些名门名单，并没有陆氏的存在。“你好。”他松开对方的手，又喝下一口香槟。

“老师现在感觉好些了吗？”陆东植凑近了一些，似乎在观察徐仁宇的脸色。

他生得要比徐仁宇矮上个头，只能把头仰得高高的看向徐仁宇。徐仁宇就这样就着对方的姿势将陆东植的样貌看了个干净，越看，心里的那个想法就越发强烈。

我想画他。

想把他的容颜用自己的手保存在画布上，若是此后没有机会再见。

那卷翘得可爱的发梢，未沾染过世俗的眼眸，小巧的鼻尖和如被滋润过的花瓣般粉嫩的唇瓣，还有那想让人伸手去爱抚的脸部轮廓。

“还行。”徐仁宇收回他的眼神，怕吓着陆东植。

“庭院里吹吹风应该会好很多，老师愿意去吗？这里太过吵闹了，我想和老师两个人在安静点的地方好好聊天，可以吗？”陆东植满眼都写着恳求，若是拒绝了反而显得过于狠心，更何况他还问了自己两遍。

“好。”

陆东植见他答应，开心地又忘了礼数就要去牵徐仁宇的手，“那老师我们走吧！”等手都碰上了，才“啊”了一声，像是刚想起来，卡在握着徐仁宇的手那不敢动弹，好像挺尴尬的。

对于陆东植偶尔的冒失，没人会对他这样，所以在徐仁宇的眼里看起来倒成了能够原谅的可爱行为。

徐仁宇反握住陆东植的手，对陆东植笑道：“我们走吧。”

庭院里的虫鸣声大了，远处宴厅里的音乐声小了，配合着被月光照亮的夜色，别有一种幽静不可说的情调。

“终于不会有人打扰我们了。”两只酒杯相碰，一声清脆的声响。

徐仁宇望着陆东植被月色勾出来的弧线，问他：“恕我直言，你是偷溜进来的吗？”

“被发现了？老师果然好眼力。”陆东植靠在栏杆上，朝徐仁宇眨眨眼，做出嘘声的动作：“老师可别把我供出去呀。”

“为什么不能把你供出去？”徐仁宇心里起了逗他的念头。

“因为我还有问题想问老师啊。”不知是不是因为夜里的燥热，陆东植嘴里含下一块酒杯里的冰块，脸颊立刻鼓起一个小小的土包状。

“那你现在可以问我了。”他倒是开始好奇陆东植会问他什么问题。

陆东植轻启双唇，还未融化完全的冰块顺着他张开的弧度滑到唇中，被小巧的牙齿拦住发出悦耳的碰撞声，月色中露出的冰面上显着一道亮光，在粉色玫瑰般的唇上留下两抹润泽。

“我想问，老师挑模特的要求是什么？”

他在口中玩耍着冰块，双唇时而微张时而嘟起，贪玩的粉舌还会偶尔探出来张望，带着冰块融化后的亮泽，不知夺了谁的目。

他的眼睛正好转过来，徐仁宇没躲开，迎接着他，“入眼了，我想画便画就是了。”

陆东植听着他的回答，感叹道：“真好啊，能被老师亲手画进画里，想想都......让我羡慕。”

陆东植说这话的时候看他的眼神是上挑着的，那一瞬间徐仁宇从少年稚嫩的身形中窥见了一丝魅惑，勾人的，撩拨的，要命的性感。

他没有忍住，向前了一步，捏住那他早就想上手的精致下巴，脸凑得近极了，互相都能感受到彼此呼吸里的酒气。

“你想做什么？”徐仁宇微眯了下眼睛，气息一改，充满了压迫，好让眼前的人知道玩火的危险。

然而少年没有害怕，反倒握住了他捏着下巴的手，眼睛里很是有趣，全是徐仁宇没有意料到的情绪。

“画我吧，老师。”

喝过香槟的嘴里散发出幽幽的水果香气带着蜂蜜味的甜，是会醉人的程度。

少年的眼中倒映着月光和徐仁宇所求的世界，少年说过的话在耳道里起了回声，带着那挠人的语气和嗓音，一遍一遍地，直到徐仁宇吻上了少年细腻光滑的脸颊，那声音才肯消停下来。

“陆东植，你愿意当我的模特吗？”

“我愿意啊，老师。”

他的少年，有着属于他那个年龄段的好奇和活泼，还拥有着即将进入成人的半熟的芳香。

画笔在画布上渐渐勾出少年的身影，铺好的熟透的黄色被无情地沦为了配角，尽管占了大面积，但明眼人一看便知什么才是画家最想展示出来的。

一顶草帽，飞扬的衣领，和快要淹没在麦穗中的明媚的回眸。

陆东植跟他到乡下生活已经有那么几个月，少年手脚很麻利，甚至主动包揽了很多活。佣人的活减轻了许多，此后成了隔三岔五地来屋里收拾一趟。徐仁宇的吃穿住行全部变成了陆东植负责，他有时候不明白，陆东植是来当他模特的还是当他保姆的。

但反正陆东植的料理很有一手，虽不算豪华，但小菜小汤的总能暖住徐仁宇偶尔痉挛的胃。

“老师！”

徐仁宇还在想着陆东植的事，突然被叫住，视线从画布上移开，就看见陆东植近距离的比阳光还耀眼的笑容。

陆东植拿田里的麦穗做成了一顶麦穗圈，戴在徐仁宇的头上，看着此刻徐大画家的形象开始咯咯咯的偷笑。

徐仁宇任由他笑着，像是早已习惯了少年的捉弄，无奈地抬手将少年招呼到自己身边：“过来。”

少年听话，尽管嘴角还没有收起笑容，呆在徐仁宇的身边，乖乖地让徐仁宇抓起他的手腕，手指尖染着鲜红，应该是在做麦穗圈的时候不小心被刺出来的麦梗扎了手，却装得跟个无事人样。

徐仁宇瞟了他一眼，少年无辜地眨着眼。

“不疼吗？”他问。

这一问，眼底的水汽立马飘了上来，语气委委屈屈的，像乖孩子告状：“疼，老师。”

他这一开口，就立刻变了味道。简单的动作不再简单，普通的眼神不再普通。

徐仁宇掐着他的指尖，确认没有刺扎在上面，还未愈合的伤口上汇成一滴血珠，殷红在视野里跳跃着。

“嘶——”陆东植吸着气，俯看着那头戴着自己编制的麦穗圈的英俊男人含住自己被扎出血的手指，全身的血液都要涌去指尖一般。

“老，老师......”陆东植想从徐仁宇的嘴里抽出手指，指头上的肉刮在徐仁宇的牙齿上，流回身体的血液带着电流，让陆东植局促不安地握住刚刚被男人照料过的手。

“东植是不是快生日了？”

徐仁宇上挑着视线，看陆东植的眼中蕴藏着复杂，隐忍和即将挣脱的快意，如窥视已久的猎人，虎视眈眈地注视着猎物。

“嗯，嗯。”陆东植像没有看到徐仁宇眼中的风暴，点头回答着徐仁宇的问题。

“那天东植做我的模特吧，送你一副画像。”

徐仁宇眼神和指尖缠上陆东植的腰线，决定送给陆东植一份纪念他成年的礼物。

“老师？是应该这样穿吗？”陆东植犹豫了半天，从屏风后走了出来。

徐仁宇只给了他一条极长的带有淡淡米黄的宽绸布，上面大约在腰间的地方缝着两根细绳，应是束在腰间用的。陆东植把布斜在一边的肩头上，前后两片薄布用细绳固定好，堪堪遮住胯骨，轻轻一动就擅自漏出大好时光。

陆东植赤着白玉般秀气的脚，踩在柔软的地毯上，面对徐仁宇投来的目光，有些扭捏。

“这是神子的服装，你穿得很好。”徐仁宇说着他胡诌出来的话，低头将画布颜料摆放在一旁。

陆东植扯了扯腰间的布。布料很轻，服帖在他身上，他里面被要求什么都不穿，人体的美丽若隐若现着。

他像屋外那片成熟了的麦穗，饱满着，带有收获的欲望。

徐仁宇让他坐在贵妃椅上，半跪着替他戴上手环。

“东植想让我画什么样的你？”徐仁宇抬头看他。

陆东植望着他手里的另一只环，回答道：“画最真实的那个我，老师。”

徐仁宇听见他的回答，不语，只是握住陆东植的脚，轻轻抬起，挂在腿上的布料就着倾斜就要往一边滑动。陆东植急忙压住快要暴露的边缘，徐仁宇装作没看见他的忙碌，替他套上脚环，并让陆东植在椅子上躺下。

“朝我这边侧过来一些。”徐仁宇回到画架旁，让陆东植摆出他想要的姿势。

陆东植不疑他，听话地扭动着身子。可衣服却不听话，肆意妄为地增大着陆东植肌肤暴露的面积。陆东植想要把流失的布料扯回来，却听见徐仁宇说：“别动，会不和谐的。”

好在布料最终卡在了他的腿间，陆东植只能默默用双腿架住那不老实的布料，以免它再次作乱。

他的动作一切都被徐仁宇看在眼里，徐仁宇望着横躺在贵妃椅上的陆东植，再次发号施令：“一只手放在锁骨附近。”

陆东植听话，把手放了上去。

徐仁宇在画布上打着底稿，过了一会又让他把手挪到胸腔附近。

陆东植望着徐仁宇从刚才到现在无数次流连在自己身上的眼神，遮在胸前的布料被手轻而易举地拨开，羞红的小点暴露在徐仁宇的视野里，是徐仁宇的意料之中，意料之外。

“手再往下一点。”徐仁宇语气里着着火，连画笔都不动了，哑着嗓子开始赤裸裸地盯住陆东植，像是要把他身上的布盯穿。

陆东植摸着自己的腹部，来回地游移，双腿也动了动，腿间的布料有鼓起的趋势。

他躺在贵妃椅上，望着徐仁宇，鼻息里带出一声花蕊绽放的声音，“嗯......”

他能感受到徐仁宇的视线，因为他也一直在看向徐仁宇。他当然也知道自己在干什么，他要的就是现在徐仁宇看向他的时候眼中充满疯狂的样子。

徐仁宇还一句话都没有说，陆东植擅自把自己的手移向更下方，就连细绳也只费了他两根手指的功夫就解开了。

陆东植挺着腰，露出来的白玉脚趾蜷缩着。

“嗯......”

徐大画家，你也忍到极限了吧。

“这就是你最真实的样子？”徐仁宇终是走到他的旁边，那渴求已久的手立刻就滑向了他的腹部深处。

“是的，老师想画吗？”得以空出来的手搂住了徐仁宇探过来的脖子，陆东植吻上他的嘴唇，笑盈盈地揭露着掩饰了许久的自己。

徐仁宇和他交换完一个深吻，听着陆东植的喘息，勾起嘴角。

“从相遇开始我想画的就只有你。”

关于徐仁宇送给陆东植的礼物：

那幅画虽然当天没有完成，但隔天徐仁宇起床之后就继续画了。

至于他画的是什么，只有他和陆东植知道。

关于画作，陆东植还说过这样一句话，“明明画的白天，老师却取名叫做《夜间的麦穗》。”


End file.
